Elliott Ashton Grey
Elliott Ashton Grey is the CEO of Grey Construction and is currently residing in a home with his wife, Kate Kavangah, and his daughter, Ava Grey, that is in between Bellevue, WA and Seattle, WA. Biography Elliott was born in Detroit, Michigan. He never knew his father since he was in the army and died only a few months after he was born. He lived with his mother in the city, being a cheerful and playful child. But, his mother had passed in a tragic car accident when he was two, and was taken in by his mother's friend, Grace. At first, he was coy to Grace and Carrick, and was confused by his mother not being around anymore – But grew onto Grace and begun to call her mom along with calling Carrick dad. He was a single child until he was nine, when they had taken in the quiet child Christian. Elliott was excited to have a brother, but learning that he was different than most kids, he was unsure what to do but tried to be his friend and brother at any time possible. Sometime later, he got his sister Mia. He was happy to have her as a sister and to know that she helped Christian speak – But it upset him some that he couldn't but took into his own consideration that he had to try and be a better brother. So, he attempted to do things with Christian every mow and then, have simple chats and sometimes even drink when they were in highschool and their parents weren't around. But they were still slightly distance until they were older, where they became more 'brothers' and hung out more. It was in Middle School when Elliott had met a classmate, Kellan and immediately they befriended each other. Kellan wasn't liked much by the Grey's, due to his recklessness, his drinking habits, and 'man whoring'. Kellan and Elliott remained friends through out high school, but not meeting soon as college came around since they studied different majors. When Elliott when to Georgia for college, he met a girl, Tiffany, and he immediately they hit it off with little care in the world. But, when going to meet her parents, was disapproved and told her that she should much rather date someone who has an 'actual job', looks better than he, and is more wealthy. Elliott was heart broken, hoping Tiffany wouldn't care what they had to say- But they had threatened to cut her college tuition and she broke them off. Elliott never told of the situation to anyone, since he didn't think it shouldn't be a big deal or known – but it was most of the reason why Elliott enjoys having one night flings or 'fuck buddies', since he doesn't want that same commitment and same heartbreak. Elliott started his own construction company after moving back to Seattle. He had some complications with his old friend, Kellan, who tried to claim that Elliott's company was his doing since he had only given him some advice – Though Elliott had paid him for his work. But,Elliott was immediately angered to this and never spoke to Kellan again. Elliott was living a solo life that only had sex and work, with nothing more than an occasional visit to his family and some friends. That was until he met Kate – Whom he met through Anastasia, after hitting on her. At the time, Kate had been dating someone, but he still tried to be friends with Kate. When he found Kate heartbroken after her breakup, he tried to take it slow, take her on dates and such. Butt hey eventually had sex and their relationship started. He was nervous about it somewhat, but he wouldn't admit that. When he and Kate started to hitting it off more and were becoming more exclusive, he wasn't as scared of losing her or anything – And he begun to fall in love with Kate. After several months, he asked Kate to marry him, which she accepted. But when the talk of children came up, he was worried – Since he had always said he couldn't have kids, believing he wouldn't be that good of a father due to his playfulness and being reckless. But, he eventually grew on to the idea promising Kate they would have children after they married. But, she had gotten pregnant two months before the wedding and had to marry sooner – though Elliott didn't mind. He and Kate bantered plenty of times about the gender, but it was a girl in the end. But Elliott's recommend name, Ava, had been her official name. He loves his new life now as it is, and is enjoying his life as a new father and husband. Physical Appearance Elliot is described as tall, muscular, and wide-shouldered, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Elliott is also athletic, keeping his shape by visits to the gym and working out in the morning. Media Portrayal: Rodrigo Guirao Diaz Personality and Traits He is funny, affectionate, and laid-back. He appears to enjoy teasing people, especially his younger brother, Christian. Anastasia says that he and Christian both have a 'Detroit bad-boy streak'. Elliott was once very promiscuous, being noted to have sex with most of Seattle by his brother, but changed when he settled down with Kate. He often tends to shut out when he doesn't know what to do with a situation, since he doesn't like being shown as 'vulnerable' by confessing or even crying – As he did with Christian when they were younger, since Christian tended to have nightmares, act out, and be quiet – He hadn't known what to do but tried to get along with him when he could. Relationships Family: Ava Grey (Daughter), Kate Kavanagh/Grey (Wife), Grace Trevelyan/Grey (Adoptive Mother), Carrick Grey (Adoptive father), Michele Lindeman (Biological mother – Deceased), Justin Lindeman (Biological Father – Deceased), Mia Grey (Adoptive Sister), Christian Grey (Adoptive Brother), Anastasia Steele (Sister-In-Law), Ethan Kavanagh (Brother-In-Law) Name Etymology Meaning of Elliott: "Jehovah is God" Origin of Elliott: Variation of ElliotCategory:Mentioned Characters